


Amnesia

by rebakathy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Riker returns home from an away mission gone wrong to his world changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this many moons ago. I've always been interested in couples that were not so cannon. What was more out there than this one? Enjoy!

Will Riker hesitantly walked into his quarters.  At least the captain had said these were his quarters.  He didn’t remember.  He had lost his memory in a freak accident.  He knew who he was and who everyone else was.  Just events of the last few years he didn’t remember.  He was walking around the different rooms but stopped short once inside of his bedroom.  There was a woman lying in his bed, a woman that he knew. 

“Beverly,” Will remarked aloud

Beverly, who had been asleep, turned over on to her back and looked over at Will.

“When did you get back?”

“Just now,” Will answered out of reflex

Beverly smiled, “That’s good.  I’ve been missing you.”

“Beverly?”

“What?”

“These are my quarter’s right?”

“Your quarters and my quarters are the same thing Will.  You know that.”

“I do?”

“What happened on your mission?”

“I had a head injury.  Amnesia is the result.”

“Ah.  I take it you don’t remember that we have a relationship?”

“No.”

Beverly sighed and sat up bringing some of the blankets with her.  She had a bunch of bulky blankets surrounding her.  Will averted his eyes because Beverly was in a tank top that showed off some major cleavage.  Beverly saw him averting his eyes.  She looked down at her chest and then back up at Will.  She pulled the covers up.

 “I know how strange this must seem to you.  We’ve always been friends and you come home to see me in your bed with no memory of how and why I’m here.”

Will turned to her, “It must be even stranger for you.”

Beverly shrugged, “I’ve gotten used to strange things over the years.”

Will noticed she was wearing a wedding ring on her left hand.  He looked at his hand and saw he was wearing a ring also.

“We’ve been married for four years,” Beverly remarked following where his eyes went

“We’re married?”

“Yes.”

Will sat down on the foot of the bed, “Wow.  How’d that happen?”

She smiled, “You asked me to marry you and I said yes.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know Will.  It’s a long story.”

“I can’t deal with this right now.”

“You can’t deal with this right now?” she repeated not understanding

“The last thing I remember was being in love with Deanna and I come back from a mission and am married to you.”

Beverly flinched out how hurtful and insulting that statement came out, “You were married to me before you left the mission,” she commented softly

“But I don’t remember that!”

Beverly again flinched at the volume and intensity of this statement, “Maybe I should go and give you some space,” she softly spoke not really expecting him to think that’s a good idea

“I think that would be a good idea.”

“I’ll go stay with Wesley,” she remarked with a strained voice after a beat

“He’s back here?”

“He’s a lieutenant.  Currently our helmsman,” was absently spoken

“I’ll be out there.”

Will stood up and went into the outer room.

“Why didn’t they tell you about the accident,” Will asked from the other room

“Most likely they didn’t want to worry me.  I can’t have any stress right now”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t have any stress,” Beverly reiterated walking into the room

Will turned to her and stopped short.  Beverly was pregnant, very pregnant.  He hadn’t noticed because of the blankets that had been surrounding her.

“You’re pregnant?”

“I think that’s obvious Will.”

She was wearing a loose pair of pants along with a long sleeved sweatshirt over her tank top.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to get some things okay?”

“Okay.”

Beverly looked at Will for a moment then walked past him towards the door.

“Beverly?”

She stopped and turned to him.

“What…are…what…”

“We’re having twins.  A boy and a girl,” Beverly said answering Will’s unasked question

With that Beverly left their quarters.  Will stood where he was for a few moments, but then he started walking around the rooms.  He saw various mementos of his and Beverly’s life together.  He came across an old-fashioned photo album.  Flipping threw it he saw various pictures of his and Beverly’s wedding.  They looked so happy.  Beverly looked amazingly beautiful.

 

 ~

 

Wesley was going over some reports when the chimes to his door went off.

“Come.”

The doors whooshed open and he saw his mother standing at his door.

“Mom what are you doing out of bed,” Wesley cried standing up and going over to her

“There have been some developments.  Do you think you can put your mom up for the night?”

“Of course, but you have to tell me what’s going on,” Wesley remarked helping her over to the couch

“Will came back from his mission with amnesia.”

“Amnesia?”

“He doesn’t remember our life together thus far.  He was freaking out and I offered to go stay with you to give him some time.”

“Did he notice that you’re pregnant?”

“It’s kind of hard not to Wesley.”

“How do you feel about this?”

Beverly shrugged, “I think that it’s a little stranger for him.”

“I think that it’s a little more stressful for you.”

Again Beverly shrugged, “I really am tired Wes.”

“Come on you can sleep in my room.  I’ll sleep out here”

“Thank you Wesley.”

 

 ~

 

Will was walking around the ship aimlessly.  He went into ten forward.  He saw Deanna and Worf sitting at a table near the window.  Will went over to them.

“Will what are you doing here?  I thought you’d be spending every moment you can with that lovely wife of yours,” Deanna commented

Will looked at her blankly, “I take it you didn’t here about the accident?”

“Is Beverly okay,” Deanna asked with great concern rising out of her chair slightly

“She’s fine.  It’s me.”

“What’s wrong with you,” Worf asked as Deanna sat back down

“I have partial amnesia.”

“Really?”

“I don’t remember anything about the last several years.”

“How many is several,” Worf asked

“Five or six.”

Deanna in Worf nodded in understanding.

“Where is she now?”

“Staying with Wesley.”

“Why is she staying with Wesley?”

“I was freaking out.  I think that I scared her.”

“What could you have done to have scared her?”

“There may have been some yelling involved.”

“Will, she has had a very tough pregnancy.  She’s been on bed rest the last three weeks.  She’s very fragile right now.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Well she’s telling the truth,” she remarked with annoyance, “I’m going to go see her,” Deanna commented to Worf

“Okay.”

They smiled at each other.  Deanna kissed him before getting up and walking out of Ten Forward.

“The two of you are together I take it?”

“We’ve been married for two years,” Worf answered

Will dropped down into the seat that Deanna had vacated, “This all seems like an alternate reality.”

“It’s not I assure you commander.”

“How did Beverly and I even get together?”

“You’ve been friends for a long time.  An exact time when said friendship went beyond I’m not sure of.  I do believe it all started when the Margolians captured you and Beverly.  You were kept as prisoners for three months before we were able to find you.  Your ordeal together bonded you in a way that nothing else could have.  The relationship progressed from there.”

“I saw the wedding pictures.”

“It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“My father was there.”

“Yes he was.  Beverly was the one that facilitated the reconciliation between the two of you.”

“No one has been able to do that.”

Worf nodded, “She flew to your father’s home and confronted him.  Refused to leave until he made up with you.”

“She did that?” was asked with surprise and admiration.  No one had ever done anything like that for him before.

“It was very honorable and apparently your father thought so too.  He called you up and the two of you finally buried the hatchet.  He said that Beverly was the one person that you truly belonged with.  The two of them are very close.”

“Wow.”

“From what I understand he was thrilled when he found out he was going to be a grandfather.  Apparently he’d given up all hope of that ever happening.”

“I’m sure that he had.  Beverly told me we are having twins.”

“Which is quite rare from what I’ve heard.  For it to happen naturally that is.”

“I haven’t heard of that happening either.”

“You were so excited.  You’d always wanted children and to be able to have two at once was a major thing for you.”

“It is pretty exciting.  I wish that I remembered everything.”

“I’m sure that we all do.”

 

~

 

The door chimed in Wesley quarters and he went over and opened the door.  He saw Deanna standing before him.

“I heard what Will did and wanted to see if Beverly was okay.”

“Mom is pretty upset.”

“Can I come in Wes?”

“Oh sure come on in.”

Deanna stepped in, “This is a hard situation all around.”

“Yeah.”

“Is she asleep?”

“I don’t think so.  Last time I checked on her I think that she was pretending.”

“She doesn’t want you to worry.”

“Worrying about me worrying about her is worrying her more.”

Deanna narrowed her eyes trying to straighten that statement out in her head.

“Right.”

“Did that make sense?”

“Pretty much.  You are right though.  This whole situation is going to strain her.  I’m going to go see her okay?”

Wesley nodded.  Deanna went into Wesley’s room and saw Beverly lying on her side staring at the wall.

“Beverly?”

Her eyes went to Deanna.

“Hey,” Deanna commented

“Hey,” Beverly returned sitting up

Deanna went and sat beside her.

“I take it you heard what happened?”

“Will told us.”

“Us?”

“Worf and I.”

“Did he tell you how he yelled at me?”

“He said he thinks that he scared you when he yelled.”

“I wasn’t really scared.  Just surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“He’s never been one to yell.”

“That’s true.”

“He was so shocked that he and I would be together.  He said the last thing he remembers is being in love with you and he comes back and is married to me.”

“He said that?”

“Yes.”

“What a moron.”

Beverly laughed, “I love that moron.”

“I know you do.  He’ll remember everything in time.”

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Beverly commented rubbing her stomach

“No you don’t.  Those little ones are about ready to come out aren’t they?”

“I am so ready for them to come out.”

Deanna smiled, “I’m sure that you are.”

“This is just so terrible.  Why did it have to happen now?”

“I don’t know but you need to calm down Bev.  All this stress isn’t good for you.”

Beverly sighed and then took in a deep cleansing breath, “I know it’s just hard not to get agitated.  I mean the man I love doesn’t even remember said love.”

“He will.”

“I know.”

“You mind if I stay here with you for a little while?”

“I would be insulted if you didn’t.”

“And we can’t go having that now can we,” Deanna asked pulling her friend into a hug

 

~

 

The next day Beverly went to her and Will’s quarters to get some clothes.  He was sitting in front of the video screen watching their wedding reception.

“Hey, I just came to get some things,” she said slowly heading towards their bedroom

“Beverly?”

She stopped and turned towards him.

“I really want to remember.”

Beverly sighed softly, “I know you do.”

“Can you tell me some things?”

Beverly walked over to the couch and carefully sat down, “What kind of things?”

“Like how we went from friends to lovers.  Worf said he thought it was when we were kidnapped by the Margolians.”

“That was kind of the start of it.”

“Who are the Margolians and why did the capture us?”

“Well they are a race that we encountered that was very hostile towards humans, horribly xenophobic.  We didn’t know this until _after_ we had all beamed down to the planet for a little shore leave.  During the night they started capturing people.   Enterprise managed to beam everyone away except for us.  We had been taken to these underground caves where it was impenetrable by the transporter.”

“We were there for three months?”

“Right.  It was very difficult.  They put us to work in the mines.  During this time you and I got very close.  We had to be.  I was one of only a handful of woman that was down there.”

“They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“No, you managed to fend off all advances on me.  For that I was forever grateful and you were grateful for me always patching up the cuts and bruises you received from defending me,” she remarked with a small grin

“We were rescued by Enterprise?”

“No, we were actually rescued by Voyager.”

“Voyager?”

“The U.S.S Voyager.  You know the ship that disappeared into the Delta Quadrant years ago?”

“They finally got back?”

“It was quite the spectacle.  Anyway Voyager rescued us and everyone else that was down in those mines.  We were in their infirmary for a while and then we were taken home to Enterprise.”

“Were we lovers by this time?”

“No, but we found upon returning home that we couldn’t sleep without each other, literally.”

“Really?”

“We’d gotten so used to sleeping next to each other and protecting each other.  We’d done it every night for the last three months.”

“I would imagine that would have formed quite the bond.”

“It did.  Usually I would come to your quarters or you would come to mine.  We then realized it wasn’t that we couldn’t sleep without each other, it was that we couldn’t live without each other.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, and that’s when you asked me to marry you.”

“We never went out or anything?”

Beverly shook her head, “No.”

“I bet that announcement that we were getting married surprised everyone.”

“Pretty much.  We went from friends to wanting to spend the rest of our lives together in a matter of months.”

“How did the captain feel about this?”

Beverly sighed, “That was hard to tell him.”

“He’s always been in love with you.”

“It was really hard for him to accept.”

“I would imagine.”

“But he did and so did everyone else once they realized that we were really serious about being together.”

“Worf told me how you went and confronted my father.”

Beverly smiled, “I was so nervous, but I knew how important having your father at the wedding would mean to you.”

“It would have meant a lot.”

Beverly smiled, “It did mean a lot.  You were very touched by the gesture.”

“Worf said it was very honorable.”

“Your father thought so too.”

“What did I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you came back after I had made up with my father?”

Beverly flushed slightly at the memory and cleared her throat.

“What?”

“You uh…we…you were really touched by the gesture I’d made.  You arranged a beautiful, romantic dinner on the holodeck and then we uh…consummated our relationship.”

Will’s eyebrows went up at this, “We hadn’t…done anything up until this point?”

“No.”

“Wow.”

“That night was amazing and very tiring.”

“Tiring?”

“Unbeknownst to us Deanna and Worf had slipped a little something into our food.  You mentioned to Deanna that that night was going to be the night.  So she gave us a little something to help.”

“What did she give us?”

“An aphrodisiac.”

“What?”

“The most powerful one there is.”

“Wow.  I thought Worf said that he and Deanna had been married for only two years?”

“They’ve been married for two but have been together for almost five.”

“I see.”

“I wished you remembered all of this.”

“I wish I did too,” he remarked looking down at her stomach, “May I.”

Beverly nodded and Will put his hand to her belly.  One of the children kicked his hand.

“Wow.”

“They are always kicking like this.”

“Does it hurt?”

Beverly shrugged, “A little bit.  It is kind of tingly more than anything.”

“How much longer?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“I didn’t think having twins naturally was possible anymore.”

“It is possible if rare.”

“I’m the man,” Will remarked with a huge grin

Beverly laughed, “That’s what you said when you found out.”

Will smiled at this, “I’m sure I did.  I take it you aren’t working right now?”

“Maternity leave.  Alyssa is acting Chief.”

“This must be driving you nuts.  I know how much you love your job.”

“Yes, but the results are going to be so good.”

“Had we decided on any names?”

“We actually hadn’t it narrowed down to three names for each,” Beverly reaching past him and turning on the view screen, “Computer baby names please.”

A list of names appeared on the screen.

“Peter, Matthew and Billy for boys.  Elizabeth, Mia and Samantha for girls.  These are all wonderful names.”

“We were supposed to decide on names when you got back from the away mission.”

“Oh.”

“Just because you don’t remember our life doesn’t mean you can’t participate.  What names do you like?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“You are the father Will.”

Will looked at the screen, “I like Matthew and…Elizabeth.”

Beverly grinned from ear to ear.

“What?”

“Those were the one’s I’d pick too.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“So we just decided on our children’s names?”

“We did.  Soon you will meet Matthew and Elizabeth.”

Will smiled, “I may not remember but I can’t wait.”

“I should get those clothes,” Beverly remarked getting up with some difficulty

She headed towards their bedroom.

“Beverly?”

She stopped again and turned toward him, “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to go.”

“What do you mean?”

He stood up and went over to her, “If you were here my memory might come back sooner.  Right?”

“In theory yes.”

“I want you to stay.  I have enough proof to know that all of this is real, that it isn’t an allusion or trick.  I want to remember.”

“Okay,” Beverly remarked softly

Will led her over to the couch and sat her down.  He sat down next to her, “Tell me about our wedding.”

“Didn’t you see it?”

“I saw it but I want you to tell me.”

“Sure.  It was kind of a shock for everyone when we announced we were getting married.  There had been really no indication that we were even involved with each other.”

“So the shock factor was big?”

“Huge!”

“You said the captain had a hard time with it.”

“Yes.”

“He was in love with you?”

Beverly sighed, “I think he was in love with the memory of what he and I could never have.”

“Huh?”

“He may have been in love with me but he knew that it would never work out for us.  Most of the time he has been my superior.  He also still feels guilty about Jack.”

“But that was such a long time ago.”

“I know.  It is the way he feels.  Because of all of this it would never have worked out between us.  Jean-Luc could never get that through his head.”

“So the two of you would never have gotten together?”

“No.”

“He was jealous though?”

“Very jealous.  He almost got into a fist fight with you.”

“Really?”

“Really.  Luckily Worf happened by and was able to stop the captain from hitting you.  You of course would never have hit him back so it wouldn’t have been a fair fight.”

“No, it wouldn’t have.”

“Eventually he came around.”

“He was the one that married us?”

“Didn’t you see the wedding?”

“I actually only watched the reception,” Will remarked with a small grin

“Data married us.  Jean-Luc was your best man.”

“Deanna was your maid of honor right?”

“Right.”

“Who gave you away?”

“Worf.  It was a beautiful ceremony.  After it was over we took a shuttle craft to Markon Prime for a two week honeymoon.”

“That must have been amazing.”

Beverly smiled, “It really was.”

Will looked at the chronometer, “I should get going.  I still have to report for duty.”

“Okay.”

“What do you do all day?”

Beverly shrugged a shoulder, “Most days Deanna comes for lunch and she takes me to do something.  We don’t do anything strenuous or anything.  Usually just a movie or a concert.”

“Sounds good.”

Beverly smiled.  Will stood up and zipped up his uniform.

“I’ll see you later okay.”

“Sure thing.”

Will headed towards the door but stopped and turned to her.

“What,” Beverly asked as he gave here a curious look

He went over and knelt down in front of her.  He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.  When he pulled away Beverly had a dazed and slightly startled reaction on her face.  Will had the same reaction.

“I don’t know why I did that.”

Beverly cleared her throat, “That’s how you say goodbye to me before going on duty.”

“It is?”

She nodded, “You said you felt goodbye wasn’t the right word to use and that a kiss promised so much more.”

“I see.”

“That didn’t feel too strange to you did it?”

“It felt…right.”

Beverly grinned, “Good.”

He kissed her again and then stood up.

“See you soon.”

“Okay.”

Will left their quarters and went to the bridge.  He took his customary seat to the captain’s right.

“How are things Commander?”

“Strange sir.”

“I would imagine.  Sorry I didn’t tell you about you and Beverly.”

“That’s okay sir.  We’re dealing.”

“Deanna told me Beverly is going to be staying with Wesley for a little while.”

“Actually she’s not.  We decided that she should stay with me in our quarters.  It might help me remember faster.”

“Good idea.”

“Thank you sir.”

  
~

 

Beverly was laying on the couch when the door chimed, “Come,” she called

It whooshed open and Beverly looked up to see Deanna coming into the room.

“I thought you were going to grab some things and then go back to Wesley’s place.”

“I was but Will asked me to stay.”

“Really?”

“He’s hoping that having me around will jog his memory.”

“Interesting theory.”

“Yes it is.  Seems to be working though.”

“How do you mean,” Deanna asked taking a seat

“He was walking out the door to go to the bridge but stopped and came back over to me.  He kissed me.”

“He remembered his customary goodbyes that he gives you?”

“Yes.  He was a little shocked by it but said that it felt ‘right.’”

“That’s excellent Beverly.”

 

~

 

A few days’ later Beverly and Deanna were having lunch when Beverly grabbed for her stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

“My water just broke.”

“We need to get you to sickbay.  Do you think you can walk?”

Beverly nodded her head.  Deanna brought her friend to her feet and led her out the door.  Together they slowly walked to sickbay.

“Do you want me to call Will,” Deanna asked as they laid her down on a bed

“No, not yet.”

 

>< 

 

A couple hours later the labor was being laborious.  It was going from zero to sixty really fast.

“Call him now,” Beverly gasped as a contraction hit

“Sickbay to Command Riker,” Deanna said through her communicator

Up on the bridge Will perked up.

“Riker here.”

“Will I think it prudent that you get down here right away.”

“What’s going on?”

“Beverly is in labor and she wants you here now.”

“How long has she been in labor?”

“A couple hours.”

“Why didn’t she call me sooner?”

“I don’t think that matters right at this moment Will.  She needs you here now.”

Will looked at the captain, “I don’t think that I should be there.”

Down in sickbay Beverly grabbed Deanna and brought her over to her.

“I don’t care what you think right now!  I want you to get your ass down here now,” Beverly shouted

Everyone within earshot of this statement raised their respective eyebrows in surprise.  Beverly wasn’t one to swear.

“I think you should get down there Will,” Picard commented with a barely suppressed smirk

“I’m on my way.”

“Good.”

Will stood up and entered the turbolift.  Upon entering sickbay he heard Beverly screaming.  He ran towards the sound.  He stopped short when he saw her.  She was drenched in sweat and writhing in pain.  Deanna went over to him with a gown.

“Put this on Will.”

“Can’t you do something for the pain,” Will asked putting on the gown and going over to Beverly

“It’s too late for pain medication,” Alyssa commented

“Beverly I’m here,” he remarked taking her hand as a contraction ended and she flopped down on to the bed

“Hey.”

“It’ll be okay.”

“That’s easy for you to say.  You’re not the one trying to pass five pound kidney stones,” Beverly remarked with a grin

“I would gladly do it for you if I could.”

“You’d be terrible at it.”

“Probably.”

Beverly grunted as another contraction hit.

“Squeeze my hand sweetie.”

Beverly squeezed his hand as she sat up with the pain of the contraction.

“I see a head,” Alyssa yelled over Beverly’s screaming, “Push.  Push.”

“I’m trying,” Beverly grimaced through clenched teeth

A few minutes later they had a screaming son.

“There is Matthew,” Will remarked with tears streaming down his face

“He’s beautiful.”

She dropped back down.

“I remembered something.”

Beverly turned her head towards him.

“What?”

“That night you came back from confronting my father.”

Beverly shook her head, “Out of everything you could remember you remember that?”

Will shrugged, “You can’t choose what you remember.”

“Throwing my words in my face at a time like this.”

“Yes,” he said deadpan.

Beverly grinned and then grimaced as another contraction hit.

“Push,” Alyssa called

Beverly bore down and pushed and within a few minutes Alyssa was holding up another screaming baby.

“There’s Elizabeth,” Will said with more tears running down his face.  He wiped the sweat off of Beverly’s face with a cloth, “You did so good beloved.”

“I’m glad you were here.”

“So am I.”

Both of the babies were cleaned up and placed in their mothers’ waiting arms.

“They’re so beautiful,” Deanna commented going over to them with tears streaming down her face

“Can you tell the captain Deanna,” Beverly asked tiredly

“Sure thing,” she responded hitting her combadge with one hand and wiping her tears away with the other, “Troi to Captain Picard.”

“Go ahead counselor.”

“I am proud to announce the arrival of Elizabeth and Matthew Riker.”

Up on the bridge everyone smiled.

“How are they doing Deanna?”

“They are both perfect.”

“And Beverly?”

“Amazing considering she just gave birth to twins.”

“I’ll announce it.”

“Okay.”

“Give the parents my best.”

“Will do,” Deanna commented signing off and turning to her friends, “He’s going to announce it to everyone

Beverly and Will nodded.  There came a series of beeps as the ship wide intercom came on.

“This is the captain.  I am pleased to announce that we now how two new crewmembers.  Elizabeth and Matthew Riker were born a few minutes ago.  Both are healthy as is their mother.  Congratulations go out to Doctor Riker and Commander Riker.  That is all.”

“You took my name,” Will asked suddenly

Beverly grinned, “Yes I did.”

“Cool.  Doctor Beverly Riker.  It has a good ring to it.”

“I agree.”

 

~

 

A couple days later Beverly was still on bed rest from the birth of the twins.  At least she was in her quarters.  That helped immensely.  Currently she was breast-feeding Elizabeth.  Will came into the room.

“That is so strange.”

“Me breast feeding our daughter?”

“That milk comes out.”

“It’s just what has happened since the dawn of man Will.”

“I know that.”

Beverly smiled, “It is weird though.  How long has Jean Luc given you off?”

“Three weeks.  I think everyone’s hoping that me spending this time with you will jog my memory.”

“I can always hit you over the head with something.  That might jog your memory too.”

Will grinned, “We’ll save that as the last resort okay?”

“Sounds good.”

Elizabeth had fallen asleep.  Will took her and put her in the crib next to her brother.  Beverly fixed her shirt and leaned back.

“Have you remembered anything else?”

“If I tell you what I’ve remembered you’re going to think I’m a perve.”

Beverly grinned, “You’ve remembered more sex?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’d come home from a two month long mission on Rigel.  We practically jumped each other once we got to our quarters.  We had quite a few injuries from that night.”

Beverly was laughing, “I remember that.  I recall that we had to explain our injuries when we went to sickbay to get them treated.  It was priceless.”

“It was embarrassing.”

“That too.”

“I do remember something non sex related.”

“Do tell.”

“Our first dance at our wedding.”

Beverly cocked her head to the side, “You remember our first dance?”

“It was amazing.  You were so beautiful that day.  The captain announced the lucky couple’s first dance and we went to the dance floor.”

“It really was an amazing wedding.”

“It so was.  I’ve remembered various other things.  All of them pretty benign.”

“Well pretty soon you will be able to fit all of those memories together, however benign, and everything will be set.”

“Let’s hope it works out like that.”

“It will.  You just have to have faith.”

“I should have grabbed you up sooner.”

“You should have.”

The two laughed together.

“Come sit with me Will.”

Will sat next to Beverly and leaned against the headboard.

“I have a question for you,” Will opened

“Just one?”

“For now.”

“Okay.”

“What made you go and confront my father?  He and I hadn’t spoken in forever.  Why would you risk him not giving in and talking to me?”

Beverly sighed, “I knew how much you loved him.  No matter how angry you were at him I knew that you loved him and he loved you.  That was all that I needed to know.”

“Worf said that you went to his house and refused to leave until he called me and we made up.”

“That’s what I did.  He had no idea that you were even dating someone let alone engaged.  Not hard to figure out when the two of you hadn’t spoken in years.  I explained to him who I was and how we’d met.  I told him that you and I were getting married soon and my gift to you was going to be him.”

“You reunited my father and I for a present?”

“Yes.”

“You are an amazing woman.”

“Thanks.  Your father was shocked that I would have the gall to confront an Admiral.”

 

```

 

 _“You are a very brave woman doctor Crusher,” Admiral Riker stated from his place in his big chair_

 _Beverly remained standing where she was, “Maybe so, but to me right now you are just the father of the man that I plan on marrying.”_

 _“Very brave,” Riker reiterated_

 _“Your feud is stupid.  You’ve let your anger over something small grow and fester.”_

 _“It wasn’t over something small doctor.  I don’t think that you have all of the facts.”_

 _“It was.  You were pissed off that he didn’t take command of your old ship.  That he chose to stay on Enterprise with Captain Picard, whom you’ve never really liked,” she stated matter-of-factly_

 _“So you do have all the facts.”_

 _“I love Will and he loves me.  Even after all of the fighting and angry words I know that he still loves you.”_

 _“That very well may be doctor but some things you can’t fix.”_

 _“That’s a load of crap.  You’re an Admiral you’ve fixed centuries old rifts between people.  Are you telling me you can resolve wars but you can’t make up with your own son?”_

“You said that to Admiral Riker?”

“Yes.”

“What did he say?”

 

 _Admiral Riker didn’t seem to know what to say to this.  No one had ever confronted him like Beverly was._

 _“I’m not leaving until you call Will and apologize for being an arrogant pain in the ass,” Beverly remarked taking a seat across from him, “Sir.”_

 _The sir part is what got Admiral Riker.  He grinned and nodded his head, “My son is a lucky man,” he said laughing heartily_

 _“I’m the lucky one Admiral.”_

 _He smiled and turned to his computer, “Computer contact the Enterprise and tell Commander Riker that his father wishes to speak with him.”_

 _Beverly grinned in triumph._

“At first I was angry that you would do that, but then after I had the long awaited talk with my father my attitude changed.  I loved you even more at that moment than ever.  I wanted to do something special for you.  I set up that romantic dinner.”

“You had to have told Deanna what you were doing.”

“I actually told Worf that I was planning a romantic dinner.  He must have told Deanna.”

Beverly nodded, “How she spiked our food with that aphrodisiac I will never know.”

“That was quite the night too.”

“Very tiring.”

“You should have seen the look on Worf’s face when I walked onto the bridge the morning after.”

“I bet it was similar to Deanna’s.”

“I could hardly walk I was so sore.  It must have been doubly worse for you.”

“It was.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Beverly,” Will tentatively asked after a moment

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need permission to kiss me Will.  I am your wife after all.”

“I know that I don’t need permission but I felt that it was the right thing to do.”

Beverly smiled at this, “Yes you can kiss me.”

Will sat up and turned to her.  He lowered his lips to her own and kissed her softly.  He deepened the kiss once he got a taste of her lips.  When he pulled away they were both smiling.

“I’ve missed that.”

“Kissing me?”

“Kissing you like that.  You do that so well.”

“Thank you.”

 

~0~

 

Several months passed with certain memories slowly returning to Will.  Both Matthew and Elizabeth were now sleeping through the night much to the delight of their tired parents.  Beverly had been back to work for three weeks now.  One day she came home to find the room lit only by candlelight.

“This is new,” she said softly to herself

Will came in wearing a tuxedo.  Beverly smiled at the sight of him.  It still did make her weak in the knees to see him like that.

“Hi,” she said softly

“Hi.”

“What’s all this?”

“Did you forget our anniversary?”

“No, I just didn’t think that you remembered.”

“Oh I remembered.”

Beverly walked further into the room, “Where are the kids?”

“They are staying with their godparents for the night,” he remarked referring to Deanna and Worf

Beverly nodded and looked about the room.  Other than the candlelight there were lilacs everywhere. 

“I have a present for you in the bedroom.”

Beverly grinned at this statement.  Will noticed the sparkle in his wife’s eyes at this statement.

“Think clean thoughts beloved.”

Beverly went into the bedroom and came back out wearing a clingy red dress.

“Simply beautiful,” Will softly commented as soon as he saw his wife

They took a seat at the table he had set up for them and ate a beautiful meal.

“This is wonderful Will.  Thank you.”

Will took Beverly’s hands into his own, “I want to thank you.  Even though I may not remember everything what I do remember has been happy.”

Beverly smiled at this.

“Now I have another present for you.”

“This has already been too much.”

Will stood and pulled Beverly up into a standing position.

“Computer music.”

Soft music started playing.  Beverly smiled radiantly at hearing the music.  It was the same that they had danced their first dance as husband and wife to.  They danced together slowly.  Beverly leaned her head against Will’s chest.  After a few moments he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly.  She kissed him back.

“I’m ready,” he whispered into her mouth

“Are you sure,” Beverly asked hoping he would say yes

She’d wanted to be with him for a while now but wanted him to be sure of his memories and sure of his love for her.  Will took here face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

“I’m sure.”

Will took her hand and led her to the bedroom.  Beverly turned to Will.  She pushed the straps to the dress off her shoulders and the dress slid off pulling at her feet.  Beverly hadn’t been wearing anything underneath.  Will gazed upon her in appreciation.

“Beautiful,” he whispered softly

Kicking off her shoes Beverly stepped over to Will and undid his tie, “I think someone is a little overdressed for the occasion.”

Will helped her take off his clothes.  Once he was shed of them he stepped closer to Beverly and held her close to his body.  He started kissing her.  First slowly and tenderly trying to convey his love for her, but as his need grew so did the intensity of the kiss.  Laying her down on the bed he crawled up her body.

“God I love you so much,” he said kissing her neck

“I love you too beloved.  Make love to me Will,” she remarked softly in his ear

That was all he needed and he slipped in between her legs.  Both made soft desperate sounds as he entered her fully.  They stayed that way for a moment and then Will started moving within her.  They made love slow and passionate until they were both dripping with sweat.  He started moving faster within her driving deeper and harder.  They both cried out simultaneously with their shared orgasm.  Beverly flipped them over so that she was resting on his chest, both we breathing heavily.  Will was still buried deep inside of his beloved wife.

“That…was…amazing,” he gasped

“I agree.”

Beverly felt him harden within her and her own desire increase again.  She sat up and looked upon his grinning face.

“What did you do?”

“I slipped a little something, something into our food.”

Beverly grinned and laughed, “And the tradition continues on.”

“Yes it does,” he remarked flipping them back over again and kissing her ravenously showing her just how good things once were and will now be.

 

End.

 


End file.
